literaturefandomcom_hi-20200214-history
आपका अनुरोध
translation of rath yoom kahane lag achand by ramdhari singh dinkar plz mail to h_hasin@yahoo.com mai kailasah gautam ki kavita amausa ka mela, katchari, papu kee dulhin parhna chahta hoon. kavita kosh me devraj dinesh ki kami khal rahi hi Nyaharkar Sharad यदि आप किसी कविता विशेष को खोज रहे हैं तो उस कविता के बारे में आप इस पन्ने पर लिख सकते हैं। कविता के बारे में जितनी सूचना आप दे सकते हैं उतनी अवश्य दें -जैसे कि कविता का शीर्षक और लेखक का नाम। यदि आप में से किसी के पास इस पन्ने पर अनुरोधित कोई कविता है तो कृपया उसे इस पन्ने के अंत में जोड़ दें -अथवा उसे kavitakosh@gmail.com पर भेज दें। आपका यह योगदान प्रशंसनीय होगा। इस पन्ने पर से आप कुछ भी मिटायें नहीं -|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| Arun jaimini ke kavita padna chahata hu. Kavita ek haryana police ke sipahi k intarveu ke hai. Ho sake tou plz mujhay vajpayee_amit@yahoo.co.in par mail kar dai. निम्नलिखित कविताओं की आवश्यकता है: * निराशावादी (लेखक: हरिवंशराय बच्चन) * ना मैं सो रहा हूँ ना तुम सो रही हो, मगर बीच में यामिनी ढल रही है (लेखक: हरिवंशराय बच्चन) * hum karen rashtra aaradhan (lekhak: jai shankar prasad) * मैं तो वही खिलौना लूँगा (शब्द कुछ कुछ ऐसे हैं और लेखिका शायद सुभद्राकुमारी चौहान हैं) --रोहित द्वारा अनुरोधित --ललित कुमार * Thaal sajaakar kise poojane, Chale pratahee matawaale Kahaan chale tum raam naam kaa Peetamber tan par daale -- Himansu Pathak dwara anurodhit Kartik ki ek husmukh subah, abhi jaise ganga tatt se lot ti suvasit bhigi hawayen sada paawan maa srikhi..... ......... soya dekh mujhe jagati ho siraane rakh kuch phool harsingar ke baal bikhare hue tanik swar ke. (Purani X kaksha ki NCERT Pustak ke akhri panno me kahi yeh kavita mujhe bahut priay thi par ab kuch pankitiyan aur lekhak yaad nahi) ---Saurabh द्वारा अनुरोधित * I want to read poems of maithili poet maithili kokil kavivar vidyapati if it is possible?(kavita ka shirshak- jogia more jagat sukhdayak..) please find one poem for me that i have listen on SAB Tv show Wah-Wah but unfortunatly i forgot the name of that poet. the poem is "priye tumhari sudhi ko maine aksar yun hi choom liya geet likha tum par phir uska akshar aksha choom liya shekhar sharma, i want to read the poem kavita aur sipahi by ashok chakradhar so plz agar ho sake to send it on my mail my mail address is shekharshp@gmail.com *'डॉ कमलकान्‍त बुधकर' की रचनाऍं, उनके गीत और कविताऍं... * 1. नौ बजे तक सुबह न हुई * 2. चैत्र की चॉंदनी सी तुम * 3. हर दीपावली पर उनके द्वारा रचित कविता मैं गिरिधर की कुछ कुँडलियाँ अपने कविता कोश पर देखना चाहता हूँ। एक कुण्डलिया , जो मुझे याद है: साईं बैर न कीजिये, कबि पंडित गुरु यार। बेटा बनिता पौरिया, यज्ञ करावनहार।। यज्ञकरावनहार राजमंत्री जो होई। बिप्र पड़ोसी बैद्य आपको तपे रसोई।। कह गिरिधर कबिराय .... इन तेरह सों तरह किये बिनु आवै साईं।। '--अनुनाद सिंह' i amlooking for poem that we read in class 2 hindi medium school pathya pustak nigam madhyaparedsh "some words like this, ek gaw mai chuha rahata p p uska naam idher uder wah ghoom raha tha chindi mili tamam, lekar topi ki ass,,,,,,,,,,, can anyone complete this poem, & send it to indumailbox@yahoo.com I am looking for some poems/prose/texts in Hindi Literature where the author is describing a 'landscape.' It could be a travel-writing, or just a description of any village/city/forest/sea etc. Will be indebted for this help. ::कविता कोश में उपलब्ध "खोज" का प्रयोग कीजीये। मैनें "प्रकृति" शब्द पर खोज की तो मुझे यह कविता मिली मेरा प्रकृति प्रेम / मुकुटधर पांडेय। आशा है आपको प्रकृअति के बारे में यह रचना पसंद आएगी।''' --Lalit Kumar १७:०५, ७ मई २००७ (UTC)' '''I am looking for the poem "Kachari" by Sh. Kailash Gautam. Please I NEED IT URGENTLY. Can someone email me the same at savita.qa@gmail.com' Hello Dearone I Yogesh Yadav, looking for following Poem Will someone Help me to get poem "Nadiya ka tat" Written by i dont know the full name but poet name is "Shishu" this Poem Starting with the sentence Nadiya ka tat jo bahut se gaon ka panghat hai wohi nadiya katat bahut se gaon ka marghat hai ........... this poem is more than 40 lines I am very thankfull to the person who mail me this poem Please Yogesh.ebrandz@gmail.com i want few poems of class 5 for taking part in hindi recitition comp. kindly kindly help me at someshpsingh@yahoo.com ------ tum rajni ke chaand banoge ya din ke martand prakhar ek baat hai mujhe poochni tum phool banoge ya patthar -- आभा द्वारा अनुरोध किया गया है। कविताकोश में ’देवराज ’दिनेश’ ’ जी की कमी खल रही है । ७०-८० के दशक में काफ़ी लोकप्रिय मंच के कवि श्री दिनेश जी की कविता "भारत मां की लोरी" मस्तिष्क में अंकित सी है । पढना चाहूँगा । - अनूप भार्गव नई कविता के प्रतिष्ठित कवि जगदीश गुप्त का जन्म १९२४ मॆं जिला हरदोई के शाहबाद कस्बे में हुआ। परिमल संस्था के संस्थापक सदस्य। कविता-संग्रह : नाव के पाँव, शब्द दंश, हिम बिद्ध, युग्म समीक्षा: नई कविता--स्वरूप और समस्याएँ। नई कविता(आठ कविता) (आठ अंक) (1954 से 1969 के बीच) Category:कविता कोश श्रेणी:Devraj dinesh marghat